Instintos
by cheeselord
Summary: Chico bestia esta pasando por una transformacion que hace estragos en su cuerpo y mente... y no, no es la adolescencia. La "bestia" quiere ser liberada pero el hacerlo significaria la muerte del titan verde. ¿Que hacer para resolver este problema?
1. Chapter 1

**Por alguna extraña razon e estado teniendo esta regresion a ver caricaturas que ya habia visto y despues de gastar 6 hrs de mi vida viendo los jovenes titanes me dije: "Hey, ¿Por que no escribo un fanfic sobre ellos?" asi que aqui esta el resultado. **

* * *

Prologo

Chico Bestia estaba asustado. No, Chico Bestia no estaba solamente "asustado", Chico Bestia estaba aterrado. No sabía porque pero estaba pasando de nuevo. Sentía como la razón lo abandonaba, como ESO se movía bajo de su piel. Oía sus gruñidos guturales retumbar en su cabeza, cruel burla de la batalla perdida que estaba librando. Solo quería que acabara, que todo se terminara, fuera cual fuera el final. Quería pedir ayuda pero el dolor del cambio axficciaba las palabras en su boca, matandolas y logrando solamente resoplar, incapaz de hacer algo más mientras luchaba en su habitación con ese ente, rasguñando las paredes, rompiendo los muebles, deseando que ese insoportable gruñido terminara. La bestia quería salir; EL quería salir. Pensó que lo tenía controlado, pensó que no era más una amenaza. Se equivoco. ¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Se supone que Cyborg lo había arreglado. Tal vez el, Chico Bestia, estaba cambiando. Tal vez la inyección no lo había arreglado todo, tal vez estaba mutando de nuevo. Tal vez su peor temor se había hecho realidad. Los instintos estaban tomando el control, esos instintos de tantos animales distintos que había estado suprimiendo durante las últimas semanas de su vida. La bestia estaba tomando el control y eso le aterraba. ¿Por qué? El joven titán se preguntaba esto mientras luchaba en vano contra esa fuerza sobrenatural y observaba con horror como su cuerpo se llenaba de pelo verde y largo. ¿Qué tenia de malo perder la razón? Sus manos ahora se habían transformado en patas con afiladas garras, garras diseñadas para matar ¿No se supone que la vida como animal sería más fácil? Sentía como sus dientes se convertían en afilados colmillos. ¿Qué les pasaría a sus amigos? Hubo una pausa. Chico bestia no quería convertirse en ESO. Una bestia salvaje, asesina… solitaria. La pausa termino, la bestia era más fuerte ¿Por qué le temía a la fuerza de la bestia, porque temerle a esa transformación a la que había estado predestinado desde el día que lo mordió ese mono verde? Porque esas dos escencias tan diferentes no podian convivir en el mismo cuerpo y eso significaba que si la Bestia emergia Chico Bestia moriría.

Finalmente su voz ahogada fue liberada, emergiendo desesperada de su pecho y retumbo en las paredes de su habitación con una fuerza sobrehumana, un grito bestial que resonó en toda la torre acabando tan súbitamente como había empezado. Garldfield Logan había ganado esa batalla ¿Cuántas más tendría que librar para finalmente ceder a sus instintos? Tambaleándose se paro, estaba lleno de sudor y sus piernas no podían sostenerlo, su uniforme se mantenía milagrosamente y a duras penas pegado a su cuerpo. Volvió a caer y con mucho esfuerzo se arrastro a la pared donde recargo su espalda para sentarse y ver lo que quedaba de su habitación. Todo estaba destruido. La bestia solo sabía destruir. Y mientras sus cansados parpados se cerraban y su conciencia se entregaba al dulce sueño de Morfeo pudo distinguir una figura encapuchada que entraba por su puerta y se acercaba hacia él sin siquiera tocar el piso. Por un momento pensó que de verdad había muerto, abandonado el mundo material y ahora ese espiritu venia a recoger su alma. Una débil sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro. 'Claro que no es la muerte idiota' se dijo a si mismo

"¿¡Chico bestia que paso!"

"Hola… Raven"

Y después se entrego a los ansiosos brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Que les parecio, deberia continuarlo... todavia no se como continuarle**. **Waffles, los amo mas que a la vida misma XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Pesadillas

_Pesadillas_

Chico bestia se despertó agitado. Estaba sudando, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y su respiración era frenética. Había tenido una pesadilla, una que lo perturbaba mucho pero por extrañas razones no podía recordarla. Sin embargo eso no disminuía sus nervios. Después de cerciorarse que estaba en su habitación tomo su reloj despertador. Apenas eran las 6:00 A.M. Y con un suspiro se levanto de la cama. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir de nuevo así que sería mejor prepararse para el día. Era esa pesadilla de nuevo. Chico bestia no lograba entender del todo los fragmentos que se le venían a la mente después de despierto, era un misterio que paso intentando descifrar la primera noche que le sucedió. Esa era la segunda semana que despertaba exactamente a esa hora y sin una idea de lo que había soñado. Era temprano, demasiado temprano para su gusto. Generalmente el titán verde era el último en despertarse más que nada por la luz del sol que no dejaba de molestarlo, después de que daban las 11 am, pero a esta hora todo estaba oscuro en la sala común mientras Chico bestia se acostaba en el sofá; decidió que no necesitaba prender las luces para ver el techo. No tenía ganas de ver la T.V. matutina, no había nada bueno en la programación y jugar gamestation era aburrido si estaba solo. Amanecería en unos cuantos minutos y el resto del equipo empezaría a inundar la sala, eso curaría su aburrimiento. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo durante toda una semana, solo que hoy decidió esperar en la sala común y no en su habitación. Primero llegaría Robin, después Starfire seguida por Cyborg y después él, así era la rutina. Raven casi siempre meditaba en el techo de la torre hasta la hora de desayunar, que era exactamente después de la pelea tofu vs carne que él y Cyborg tenían casi todas las mañanas. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse pareció no haberse registrado en su cerebro. Chico bestia no se molesto en lo absoluto, pensamientos oscuros rondaban su cabeza. Recordaba sangre, sangre empapando sus manos, su ropa; tibia y metálica mientras escurría de su hocico. Y le gustaba. Eso era lo que más lo perturbaba y hacia que se le revolviera el estomago.

Su agudo oído escuchaba como alguien revolvía las cosas de la cocina y del refrigerador buscando, posiblemente, un bocadillo matutino antes de desayunar. Le pareció extraño el que no hubiera escuchado a nadie entrar. Generalmente lo hacía. Un olor lo devolvió a su situación actual. Era té verde y algo más, algo que no era el té. Jazmín e incienso. Definitivamente ese no era Robin, ni Cyborg ni Star. Era Raven quien en ese momento levitaba por encima del sofá, sin siquiera notar al ocupante del sofá, y se dirigía a las ventanas

"Raven" dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo había pensado en voz alta. La taza que la chica gotica tenía en la mano se rompió y sus pelos se le pusieron de punta.

Rápidamente Raven se volteo, lista para defenderse de cualquier sea la cosa que la asusto, con un rostro determinado, su mano derecha rodeada de energía oscura y su mano izquierda sosteniendo un sándwich de mermelada.

"Ah, solo eres tu chico bestia…" su expresión volvió de nuevo a ser estoica solo para que segundos después levantara una ceja en duda "… ¿Chico bestia?"

"Je, ¿Te asuste Rae?" El rojo del sueño parecía retroceder a lo profundo de su subconsciente.

"Claro que no"

"¿Entonces porque la taza como que….cual es la palabra, a si: exploto?"

"Se rompió… y esa era mi última taza"

"Oh, lo siento. Puedes usar la mía si quieres"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de adolescente mitad demonio. Era bien sabido que chico bestia no lavaba su taza…nunca "No, gracias"

Un minuto de silencio incomodo.

"¿Te pasa algo chico bestia?" Raven lo sabía, era empática después de todo. Durante toda una semana se despertaba a esta hora por la tremenda ola de emociones que a travesaban las paredes de la torre y la asaltaban. No era como si le molestara despertarse una hora antes de lo normal, solo que se preocupaba por su compañero de equipo y esas fuertes emociones que proyectaba. Miedo, dolor, tristeza y al mismo tiempo satisfacción, éxtasis, deseo. Eran como un torbellino descontrolado. Sabía que Chico bestia escondía algo pero decidió que si él no quería decirle a nadie quien era ella para presionarlo.

"¿Uh, no, por qué?" A veces Chico bestia renegaba del poder de Raven. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera exactamente todo lo que sentían mientras ellos tenían que conformarse con unos cuantos y esporádicos gestos? Al menos ella tenía cierto tacto. Eso se lo agradecía enormemente.

"Porque pude tener una conversación normal contigo" Eso incluía su usual cinismo y sarcasmo. Tal vez una manera muy propia de ser insistente.

"Buenos días a ti también"

Sacudiéndose la duda, Raven mordió su pan con mermelada y se dirigió a la ventana. _'Lástima que la taza explo- digo, se rompió, era mi favorita'_

"No sabia que te gustaban las tazas tamaño Cyborg" Hablar, Chico bestia sentía ese impulso muy a menudo. Era su mecanismo para distraerse de los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza. Hablar mucho y bromear como si de verdad fuera el alegre adolescente que aparentaba ser. Muy pocos sabían de su fachada, Raven era probablemente una de esos pocos. Pero si uno no puede ser algo, aparentar es la segunda y mejor opción.

"No es que me gusten" Era cierto, no le gustaban TODAS las tazas tamaño Cyborg (extra grandes)… solamente le gustaba esa.

"¿Entonces te gustan las cantidades industriales de té?"

"No… solamente es más cómodo no tener que regresar a la cocina tantas veces para servirme de nuevo"

"Oh"

"Ahora, si me dejas meditar…" Raven se acabo so bocadillo y se puso en su típica posición de flor de loto. La verdad era que no había podido meditar en las mañanas desde que empezaron esos episodios de terror nocturno de su interlocutor. Cada vez que lo intentaba las emociones que él irradiaba la desconcentraban. Por eso había empezado la pequeña rutina de hacerse un bocadillo matutino. Ahora Chico bestia parecía tranquilo, calmado y centrado y a ella le gustaría empezar el día de la misma manera.

"Ok, ok"

Un momento de silencio. Al parecer el muchacho verde no la interrumpiría. Inhalo aire, cerro los ojos y empezó su meditación matutina "Azarath, Mytrhion, Zynt-"

"¿Oye Rae?"

"¿Qué?" Nada indicaba que Raven se hubiera inmutado… nada, menos su ceja temblante. Chico bestia estaba siendo solamente Chico bestia y Raven tenia que intentar ser paciente. Si, el no se sentía bien hace 5 minutos pero ella respeto su decisión de quedarse callado ¿Por qué él no podía respetar su tiempo tan amado y necesario de meditación matutina?

"Pensé que siempre meditabas en el techo"

"No, Chico bestia, no siempre medito en el techo. Ahora, si te importa…"

"No está haciendo frio ¿O sí?"

"Chico bestia"

"Aunque estamos en pleno verano ¿Sera otra plaga de mosquitos?"

"Chico bestia"

"Le había dicho a Cyborg que no ahuyentara a los murciélagos que vivian ahí"

"Chico bestia"

"Ellos se encargaban de comerse a los mosquitos, sabias que pueden comerse has-"

"¡CHICO BESTIA!" A Cyborg no le gustara descubrir que su que su gamestation exploto.

"¿S-si, R-Rae?"

"Cállate"

"OK"

"Azrath, Mytrhion Zynthos"

Con cierto temor Chico bestia cerró la boca y lo más importante: la mantuvo cerrada y, aunque nunca lo había notado ni se había mantenido el tiempo suficiente callado o en la vecindad de su compañera cuando meditada, el mantra de Raven de verdad servía. Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, en parte por la presencia de su compañera de equipo, en parte por el mantra que su voz tranquila y monótona repetía dándole cierto aire al lugar como si se tratase de un templo en las montañas. No estaba solo, tenía a una amiga junto a él y eso le daba una paz que en la oscuridad de su cuarto era incapaz de obtener. Chico Bestia no tardo mucho en cerrar los ojos y, sin darse cuenta, caer dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten porfavor... soy adicto a esas cosas deliciosas que se llaman reviews :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Calma

_"Hay algo tan necesario como el pan de cada día,_

_ y es la paz de cada día;_

_ la paz sin la cual el mismo pan es amargo."_

_Amado Nervo_

* * *

_Calma_

A chico bestia no le gustaba su problema nocturno. ¿A quién le gustaba despertarse cada noche agitado y temeroso? La interrupción en su tan necesitado sueño le hacía mal. Cada vez estaba un poco más sombrío, mas distraído, más cansado. Lo único que salía de este 'problema' era el dialogo con Raven. En realidad nunca se habían sentado a platicar, chico bestia sabia que en realidad eran amigos… solamente que rara vez había una verdadera interacción entre los dos. Era algo más unilateral. Chico bestia hacia un comentario, daba pie a una conversación, hacia un chiste o un gesto amable y aunque sabía que Raven lo apreciaba (en algunos casos… muy raros) ella no era precisamente la persona más extrovertida y carismática del mundo. Los comentarios eran respondidos con sarcasmo, las conversaciones se detenían después de dos o tres minutos con un muro de silencio, los chistes eran descartados como malos y los gestos amables eran respondidos con un breve gesto cordial y educado. No había manera fácil de acercarse a Raven. El tiempo era la única manera y eso era lo que estos días había estado teniendo de sobra.

No era un idiota, al menos no la clase de idiota que la gente creía. Sabía que Raven era empática, sabía que se encontraba con él cada madrugada después de sus sueños y que se quedaba con él de forma solidaria. Hiso unas cuantas relaciones y le resulto fácil descubrir que Raven sabia de su situación. Así que sin más reparos y nada perder empezó a contarle los fragmentos que recordaba de sus sueños. Raven los recibió con paciencia, siendo esa persona que escucha, esa persona que en algún momento de nuestras vidas necesitamos. Después se vieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, pequeñas platicas que surgían de repente como '¿Qué estás leyendo?' o 'Cyborg estaba muy enojado contigo, ¿Qué le hiciste?... ¿Silkie se trago su pierna completa?' o 'Hace falta una piscina en la torre, los titanes del este tienen una… ¿Cómo que no te gusta nadar?' Todo con el propósito de pasar el rato en algo más que un silencio incomodo. Después las conversaciones evolucionaron a un siguiente nivel donde se empezaban a dejar ver aquí y allá vistazos fugaces sobre los gustos de Raven, sus opiniones y cosas que nunca le había dicho a los demás titanes. Finalmente y esporádicamente hablaban profundamente. Chico bestia le contaba sobre su tiempo en la 'Doom patrol' y lo que recordaba de su estancia en Africa. Raven le contaba de Azarath y su entrenamiento con los monjes. Ninguno tocaba temas delicados como la muerte de los padres de un pequeño niño verde o la ruina de Azarath. Esas cosas eran muy íntimas y muy dolorosas.

En un tiempo record de un mes, chico bestia había logrado entablar una relación intima con Raven. Sus compañeros de equipo se preguntaban porque en el desayuno Raven se empezó a sentar a un lado de chico bestia y porque este se comportaba de una manera aceptable. Había menos discusiones entre ellos, menos comportamientos que daban pie a esas discusiones, menos cosa explotando por energía oscura. Incluso una vez oyeron a chico bestia discutiendo sobre un libro con Raven y vieron a la chica gótica probando un plato de carne de Tofu. Algunas veces Raven dejaba de leer un libro para hacerle caso a chico bestia y chico bestia bueno… empezaba a decir cosas inteligentes. Incluso creyeron ver a Raven sonreír aquella vez que hiso enojar a Silkie y la pequeña larva no soltó su cuero cabelludo hasta que Starfire y Cyborg lograron despegarla pero descartaron la idea por ser poco probable, sino es que imposible. La clase de nueva relación entre sus compañeros de equipo los tenía desconcertados pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar o hacer algo. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Cyborg entro en la sala común y Raven estaba jugando un videojuego de carreras y Chico bestia estaba leyendo un libro (uno delgado pero un libro al fin y al cabo). Cyborg tuvo un ataque de pánico, Robin tuvo una larga plática con los dos, Star abrazaba a Silkie, Silkie se gruño feliz en los brazos de Star. Al final todos aceptaron los cambios a mejor de sus compañeros sin hacer muchas preguntas. La gente cambiaba, sus amigos estaban cambiando, eso lo podían aceptar y comprender los titanes… pero Cyborg se negó a dejar jugar videojuegos a Raven de nuevo. La puntuación más alta en su juego de carreras pertenecía a 'el cuervo' y permanece invicta hasta la fecha.

En cuanto a su tiempo de caridad en las madrugadas, las pesadillas, las noches que pasaban en vela y las mañanas que despertaban en el sillón. Acerca de eso nadie sabía excepto ellos, era su pequeño secreto. A esas horas del día la sala era su santuario. Y Chico bestia no tenía que decir chistes malos ni forzar sonrisas ni fingir que todo iba de maravilla en su vida. Y Raven no tenía que huir ni esconderse ni fingir que no le interesaba el mundo de los 'otros'. Era tranquilidad en su vida de súper héroes. Un descanso que todos necesitaban de vez en cuando.

* * *

_**Si los capitulos de relleno son necesarios. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Apetitos

_Apetito: Estado consciente caracterizado por el deseo de comida producido por la educación, la vista, el olor, el gusto, o la idea de alimentos._

_"Lo que distingue al hombre inteligente de los animales es el modo de comer."_

_ Anthelme Brillant-Savarín  
_

* * *

_Apetitos_

Chico bestia despertó. Tenia unas ganas de ir al baño que ya no se podia aguantar, no podía recordar el sueño que había interrumpido esa necesidad fisiológica y no le pareció raro el no despertar sudando y agitado. Era bueno despertar por otra razón. Por alguna otra extraña razón despertó en el suelo de su habitación. Era normal que se cayera de la cama. Bostezo, se rasco la cabeza, prendió su lámpara de" lectura" para poder sortear la zona de guerra que era su cuarto. Todo se detuvo en ese instante. Como un automóvil que se estrella a 120 km/hr contra una pared de solido concreto, el mundo de chico bestia se despedazo en cuestión de segundos. Sangre, había un charco fino de sangre justo a unos centímetros de donde estaba durmiendo. Miro sus manos, su uniforme, las sabanas en las que estaba envuelto. Sangre, todos estaba ensangrentado. Incluso había un camino de gotas carmesí de la puerta a un lugar donde la luz no lograba alumbrar del todo.

"¿Qué carajos?"

Con una mano temblorosa decidió prender la luz de todo el cuarto. Pronto se arrepintió. Sintió como su estomago se revolvía, empujando fuera sus contenidos revueltos con bilis. Chico bestia vomito. Ahí, en el suelo de su cuarto, medio escondida del ojo humano, había una plasta de carne con unas cuantas vísceras revueltas y lo que parecía ser la cabeza medio comida de un ciervo. La boca de chico bestia se seco por completo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Sintiendo de nuevo como su esófago y estomago se contraían erráticamente corrió al baño del piso de la torre. Después de vomitar hasta que su estomago estuvo vacio, después de jalar la palanca, después lavarse las manos y la boca, chico bestia vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Tenía sangre alrededor de la boca. Hubiera vomitado si hubiera tenido algo que vomitar. Retrocedió de su reflejo, de su ensangrentado reflejo, hasta que topo con la puerta cerrada del baño. Se deslizo hasta acabar sentado. Estaba aterrado y más que nada, estaba confundido. Era como si hubiera caminado dormido con la única diferencia siendo que los sonámbulos no van matando cosas por ahí mientras caminan dormidos. Mucho menos comiéndoselas. ¿Debería decirle a alguien? Esto no era como si hubiera mojado la cama: Si nadie se enteraba mejor por él. Si nadie sabía que era un asesino en potencia entonces había un problema. ¿Qué tal si la siguiente vez que prendía la luz de su cuarto no era la cabeza de un ciervo la que encontraba tirada en el suelo? Su estomago volvió a contorsionarse. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí, mirando al vacio, revolviendo su cerebro buscando una respuesta, hasta que alguien tocando a la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad.

"¿Chico bestia?" Raven… ¿Por qué en ese momento? "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, perfecto" Su tono no convencía a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Solo esperaba que Raven entendiera.

"No suenas muy bien"

"Yo lo sé… Raven so-solo déjame en paz"

"… Está bien"

Escucho sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo, como si la noche los amplificara e hiciera que el sonido hiciera eco en sus orejas. Se alejaba, él se lo había pedido. Se iba a quedar solo.

"¡Espera…!" su cabeza se asomo tímidamente, viendo su cabellera violeta y su piel pálida resaltar contra la oscuridad del fondo del pasillo, justo cuando la puerta del elevador se abría frente a ella. "N-no te vayas"

Raven se acerco a él solo para descubrir el estado de su amigo "Chico bestia que-"

"No estoy bien Raven. Y-yo… yo estoy muy confundido" No podía verla a los ojos. No cuando estaba así.

"¿Esa es tu sangre?" Raven parecía preocupada.

"No, no es mía… Dios, necesito un baño"

"¿Qué paso?"

"No estoy seguro"

"Bueno, primero toma un baño. Quítate…" Raven busco la palabra adecuada. Podía sentir la desestabilidad emocional de chico bestia. Un empujón en la dirección equivocada podría llevarlo al borde de una crisis nerviosa… por las emociones que podía sentir emanando de él, Raven se preguntaba cómo no tenía una crisis nerviosa en esos momentos. "… esa cosa de encima"

"Creo que hay otro problema"

"¿Qué es?"

"… Deberías ver mi habitación"

Si Raven estaba sorprendida entonces no lo mostraba… mucho. Rápidamente recobro la compostura. Chico bestia no necesitaba a una adolescente hechicera mitad-demonio intentando sacarle la razón de porque su cuarto se hubiera convertido en la sede de una carnicería. Lo que necesitaba era una amiga que lo apoyara. Ambos limpiaron la habitación, tiraron la "evidencia" en una bolsa negra junto con todo lo demás que habían usado para limpiar. Chico bestia fue muy insistente en que no quería que nadie más se diera cuenta así que decidieron incinerar todo. Después Chico bestia tomo un largo baño. El olor metálico no desaparecía, se había quedado impregnado a su piel por el momento. En cuanto salió ambos se dirigieron al incinerador de la torre. Ahora agradecían la idea de Robin de construirlo para 'Eliminar lo demasiado peligroso para ser guardado y almacenado'

Ahora estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala común. Un tenso silencio dominaba el ambiente y los vestigios de un olor a quemado impregnaba el aire que los rodeaba. Chico bestia observaba el suelo con una mirada perdida. Una pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Raven.

"Oh, por Azar, no puedo creer que te vaya a preguntar esto pero ¿Quieres hablar de esto?" Usualmente Chico bestia comenzaba las conversaciones. Ahora el mundo parecía estar al revés.

"No" Lo tajante de su respuesta la enfureció un poco. Ella lo había ayudado ¿No merecía saber por qué había pasado las últimas dos horas de su vida limpiando SU desastre?

"¡Había un cadáver en tu cuarto Chico bestia, si eso no es preocupante no se que lo será!"

"¿¡De verdad crees que no lo vi! ¡La maldita cosa estaba en medio de mi cuarto!" Chico bestia se paro y empezó dar vueltas frente a ella; nervioso, exaltado. Como si estuviera acorralado.

"¡Entonces porque eres tan terco!"

"¡No recuerdo nada OK!" Chico bestia se calmo un poco "No recuerdo nada, por eso no puedo contar nada"

Silencio

"Mira, creo que debemos decirle a los demás"

"¿A los demás? No, no quiero que me traten como un fenómeno"

"Chico bestia, son tus amigos, eso no sucederá"

"¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Robin la última vez que creyó que yo era peligroso? Me van a encerrar Rae, tal vez no Cyborg o Star pero estoy seguro de que Robin lo hará"

"Él solo piensa en lo mejor para ti y para el equipo"

"Lo sé Rae, pero no quiero estar encerrado… como si fuera un criminal"

"Hay que tomar medidas"

"Lo sé" Chico bestia paro sus apresurados pasos.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto se agrave"

"Yo lo sé… pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso"

"¿Si no es ahora, cuando?"

"Mañana, por favor, ahora estoy muy cansado y confundido. Tengo mucho sueño… solo quiero olvidarlo por unos minutos"

"Esto no puede esperar"

"Solo quiero dormir un poco, solo un poco" lentamente chico bestia se arrodillo frente a ella, abrazo sus piernas pálidas; piernas suaves, cálidas, reconfortantes, y puso su cabeza en su regazo. Mas que un superhéroe adolescente, chico bestia parecía un niño asustado al borde de las lágrimas que buscaba refugio en el contacto con otro ser humano. En la seguridad del regazo de un ser amado. "Por favor Rae, solo déjame dormir unos minutos"

Raven no lo aparto. La verdad Raven no sabía que hacer. Nunca había tenido a alguien al borde del colapso mental buscando refugio en ella… en la misteriosa, extraña, a veces terrorífica hija de Trigon. Pero algo en ella le decía que lo correcto era darle gusto por el momento e incluso una mano insegura viajo de su lugar en el sillón hacia el cabello de chico bestia. Lentamente y dudando, Raven acaricio la cabeza del 'niño' en su regazo.

"Esto es una pesadilla, no es más que una pesadilla" Chico bestia murmuro, su aliento chocando con las piernas desnudas de Raven, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Ella también era un manojo de nervios.

Chico bestia se quedo en esa posición. Se había quedado dormido, al parecer todo lo sucedido en la noche había repercutido en su cuerpo. Y mientras Raven miraba el cielo nocturno que se filtraba a través de las ventanas susurro de una manera imperceptible, más para ella que para alguien más:

"No te engañes chico bestia. Tú y yo sabemos que no lo es" y siguió acariciando la cabellera verde en su regazo.


End file.
